The Eye Of The Beholder
by Mellyness
Summary: Just a note for my readers. Hopefully have next chapter up soon! Merry Christmas All!
1. Prologue

The Eye Of The Beholder  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowling's character's or Hogwarts (although id like to). ButI do own the plot and anyone who   
steals it is gonna FRY!!!! Nah just kidds. But I might get angry at them.  
  
If anyone hasn't noticed yet, this is James/Lily, Love/Hate. These are some of my favourite stories =D.  
  
Anyway! On with the story and I hope you like reading it and reviewing it!  
  
~ FallenAngel ~  
  
Prologue  
  
  
As a thirteen year old Lily and and her best friend Melissa stepped out of the taxi in front ofLily's family's cosy house on the   
eastside of Surrey, they both excitedly paid the driver, grabbed their bag's and trunk's from the back of the taxi, and started walking   
happily down the path towards the door of Lily's house talking about all the adventure's that they would have once the holiday's   
started.   
  
Luckily for both of them Petunia was spending the holiday's at her school with all her snobby friends in London, while Lily and   
Melissa got free reign of the house and backyard. Unluckily for both of them, they both didn't see the black robed figure's in the   
Evans' house before they stepped inside.  
  
Once both girls stepped inside their house, they set their bags down in the living room, and sat on the cushy lounges. "Man. I'm   
happy my parent's and your parent's let me stay over the holiday's", Melissa said while squirming around in her sit while Lily sat on  
her lounge giggling at Melissa's squirming.   
  
"Hey! Stop laughing at me Lils! Hey I need to go to the bathroom" Melissa said while standing up and running upstairs to the   
bathroom in the Evan's house.   
  
Lily got up and made herself comfortable on the lounge and yelled out to Melissa, "Don't take too long Mel. I'll meet you in my   
bedroom ok?" And she broke into another uncontrolable fit of giggles.  
  
Melissa jumped up the stairs two at a time, and walked down the corridor that took her to the bathroom. As she opened the door,  
Melissa saw her best friend's parent's, lying in the bathtub. Melissa's eyes grew wide and puther hand to her mouth as she saw a   
man in a black robe step out of the shower area and advance on her. A Death-Eater. Melissa suddenly took off down the corridor to   
warn Lily to get out of the house, but she was too late. The Death-Eater shot a silencing spell at her and grabbed her by the waist.   
Melissa was trying to get some reaction from Lily, by kicking the man, and tryingto make him make some sort of noise to hint to   
Lily that she was in trouble, or scream her lungs out to warn her, but nothing worked. And the last thing Melissa felt was the cold   
feeling of steel going into her chest and the pain that came with it, as the Death-Eater stabbed her with a knife, and silently dragged   
her body away from the top of the stairs and into a bedroom, and apparated away from the home.  
  
After five minutes, Lily started to get worried about her friend, walked up the stairs and downthe corridor to her bedroom, where   
she said she'd meet her after she'd finished. But as Lily had opened the door, she found an image that would haunt her for the rest   
of her life. On her bed was Melissa's body and on the wall above her bed in blood read;   
  
"WATCH OUT MUDBLOOD! YOURE NEXT".  
  
Tear's started streaming down Lily's face as she ran over to her friend's body which she saw at the door, was still shallowly  
breathing. "Melissa. Please don't die! Don't leave me Mel! I need you!" Lily whispered fiercely to her friend, while stroking her   
beautiful golden hair.   
  
As Melissa took another ragged breath she whispered back to Lily, "Please Lily get out of the house. Go warn the Ministry Of   
Magic. I'm a goner now anyway. Please live life to the best of your ability for the both of us. I love you Lil's." And with that Melissa's   
body did a giagantic shudder and fell still. Melissa's spirit started to float away from her, but she still heard the voice of Lily Evans  
answering her, "I love you too Mel." as she went to heaven.  
  
Lily clung tight to the body of her best friend as she cried out all her tears. After an hour or so, when no more tears would come,   
Lily stood up, and covered a blanket over her best friendand wiped her eyes on her sleave. Lily shut the door on her room, and   
silently paded her way down to the bathroom. She opened the door, walked to the basin, and started splashing the cool liquid on her  
face. As she looked into the mirror, she found another image she would never forget, she saw her parents bodies, motionless in the   
bathtub. Lily gasped and backed out of the room, shutting the door behind her and running downstairs, jumping on lounge Melissa   
was sitting on a while before, and let the tears come again.  
  
A few hour's later, The Ministry Of Magic arrived at the house, seeing the Dark-Mark over her house, and took her to Hogwart's with   
all her's and Melissa's things. As Lily was led up to Professor Dumbledore's office, a million thoughts ran through her head,' If only I   
went to the bathroom first, Melissa would still be fine.' and 'If only we were a few hour's earlier, my parent's and Melissa would be  
fine.'   
  
The Ministry Of Magic officer took her to the Gargoyle and left her and the trunk's there, giving Lily a sympathetic look, as Lily spoke  
the password to move the Gargoyle and went up the stairs to the Headmaster's office. As she opened the door's to the room, she   
saw Professor Dumbledore, his eyes no longer twinkling and his face grave, Professor McGonnagal, who lookedlike she had been   
crying, and James, her boyfriend. She ran towards James' embrace and hugged him, letting the tear's flow down her cheek's again.  
  
"Lily...", Professor McGonnagal started saying, but faltered. "I believe with the event's you have been through today is enough pain   
and suffering for a lifetime, but Professor Dumbledore and I would like to speak to you alone for a few moments." McGonnagal   
sniffed, and James withdrew his arm's from around Lily, but she hung on to him.   
"Don't worry Lily. Im only going to be outside." James whispered into her ear and walked out of the door's and stood patiently   
down the stairs.  
  
"Im sorry to say this to you Lily. But I believe that you must change your identity to continue doing your magical studies, as your life   
is in great danger." Professor Dumbledore stated wearily to Lily, as he moved to his chair and sat down.   
  
Lily thought about this carefully, and one question popped into her mind, 'What will happen to James?'. Obviously, Dumbledore knew  
this question was coming and answered straight away, "I'm very sorry Lily, but you will have to give up James. Or try a   
'long distance' relationship to him, and try that way."   
  
Lily's eyes started to fill with tear's again, and she looked into Dumbledore's eyes, pleading,"I've just lost both my parent's and my   
best friend, my idol, and now you're asking me to give up anotherperson for that SCUM VOLDEMORT?! I wont let James go!   
NEVER!" Lily confirmed at the end of the sentence, and crossed her arm's in a child's way of defeat just to be dramatic.   
  
"Very well then Lilian, but you must think of a new name now, and a new identity." Professor McGonnagal finally spoke, very sad of   
the thought of her best student hurting and in pain.   
  
Lily sat for a moment thinking, then asked, "Can James know?".   
  
After Lily had said this, Professor Dumbledore sighed and looked down at his clasped hands, "Im afraid not Lily, it may be too   
dangerous for anyone to know," His voice was grave as he spoke these words, certain that Lily would burst into tears again.  
  
"Very well." Lily spoke, finally defeated and glum. "But what do I tell James?" she questioned Dumbledore, her eyes showing   
confusion.   
  
Dumbledore looked up from his hands and spoke wearily, "You shall tell him you have to go away into hiding to save yourself."   
Lily thought about this for a moment, then nodded. "Then my name is Aurora Melissa Zachery sir.Can you please call James in   
now?" She stated, and McGonnagal opened the door's to the office, beckoned James in and left.   
  
"James, I have to go away. I dont know where, but I dont want to loose you. Please dont leave me." She whispered to James once   
back into his embrace.   
  
James whispered back, "I'll never leave you Lily, I love you. No matter how far apart we are, I'll still be here ok?". Lily's eyes   
overflowed with tear's again. She wouldn't leave after all. "I love you too James." She said to him as she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Professor Dumbledore sighed as he watched this. He hated unhappy endings. One day hopefully they would both meet back up   
and share their love once more. They have to. "Im sorry children, but James has to go back home, and Lily, we need to transport   
you to your hiding place." Dumbledore mumbled from where he was sitting, but slowly stood up to let James out, and then he faced   
Lily.  
  
"Lily, I know this has been hard on you, so we are keeping you here at Hogwart's. You will be staying in your new 4thYear Girl's   
Dormitory's in Griffindor Tower, And we will announce to theschool at the ceremony that Lilian Evan's has left and you have taken   
her place. I'm very sorry for all your losses." He spoke to her, and took her in his embrace. "Lily, Go to Madam Daisy and ask for a   
Dreamless Sleep Potion. I believe you may need it for tonight and a couple more week's to come." And Lily walked out of the office,   
not only for the last time as Lilian Audrey Evans, but also for the first time as Aurora Melissa Zachery.  
  
NEXT COUPLE OF WEEKS~*  
  
Lily spent the next couple of weeks reading by the fire in the Griffindor Common Room, or at dinner. As it was dangerous for her to   
be outside Hogwarts, as a risk of being identified, Professore McGonnagal went out to Diagon Alley, and London, to buy Lily her   
school supplies and new identity.   
  
One night before school was to start again, Lily went upstairs to her new room to find her school item's and new things waiting for   
her. She put all the new book's into her trunk and looked at her 'New Identity' items. She found 2 cases, a bunch of pins to put her   
hair up with,and a note. Lily opened the note, and was surprised to find it was from James. It said:  
  
To Lily,  
  
I don't think this is going to work out. I mean, you are going to be most probably on the   
other side of the world,and I am going to be at Hogwarts. Im going to miss you of course.   
Maybe we can get together in the future.  
  
From,   
James.  
  
Lily scrunched up the letter in disgust, and letting the tear's fall from her eyes, as she walked down into the Common Room and   
chuck the letter into the fire, watching it burn into piles of ash. 'If that's the way James Potter want's it? Fine' She thought as she   
huffed back up the stair's and into her dormitory to open her other things, secretly hoping there would be no other surprise notes.  
She opened one of the two small cases, finding brown coloured eye contact's in one, and blue rimmed glasses in the other. Lily   
sighed as she placed the three new item's onto her bedside table, and jumped into bed, falling into a dreamless sleep that she   
achieved all by herself.  
  
As Lily awoke in the morning, she put in her new contact's and put on her glasses. 'I may as well get used to them now' She thought  
as she put her hair up in a tight bun.  
  
THE FOURTH YEAR~*  
  
"Welcome student's to another year at Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore spoke to the school, while Lily stood beside him at the   
teacher's table. "Let me remind you that the Forbidden Forest, is still, hence the name, forbidden and that no magic is allowed to   
be used in the halls." He paused for a moment, before starting his new speach, "But now, I have dissapointing news. Lilian Audrey   
Evans, after her parent's and her best friend Melissa Ashling we're killed in an attack by Death Eater's, has left the school and gone   
into hiding. Please do not try to contact her, as the mail might fall into the enemie's hands. On a brighter note, we have a new   
student in 4th Year taking Lilian's place. Please welcome Aurora Melissa Zachery. She has already been sorted into her house.   
And that was GRIFFINDOR!" Dumbledore spoke proudly, while the Griffindor table burst into cheers. "Please do not single her out.   
Aurora, please take your seat at your house table." Aurora timedly sat down at the end of the table, away from James and his new   
improved fan club and ate her dinner quickly, ignoring the looks the others gave her.  
  
By the end of the night, Aurora had not only made enemie's with the Marauder's and their fan club, which hurt Aurora more than she   
could imagine, but with most of her house. As she sat down at her bed that night, she picked up the picture Melissa from her   
bedside table, and watched the tear's fall onto the painting. 'Tonight I make a vow. I will never speak to the over-ego freaks, I will   
never let anyone get close to me again. Look at the pain it caused last time.' Aurora thought, as she put the picture up onto her   
table, and climbed into her bed, drawing the curtains shut behind her. The last thing anyone ever heard from Aurora was her   
heartbroken sobs and answer's to teachers questions directed at her. Except for once in a while, late at night, in the Griffindor   
4thYear Girl's Dormitories, was the whisper from Aurora's lips, "Im sorry Melissa," until much   
later in her life.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: Well. how does it sound so far? I will finish the 1st chapter in a couple of days and   
post it up.  
Thanks for reading!  
Please Review!  
  
~FallenAngel~ 


	2. Chapter 1

The Eye Of The Beholder  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowling's character's or Hogwarts (although id like to). But I do own the plot and anyone who steals it is gonna FRY!!!! Pfft. Hmm... interesting.  
  
Sorry for taking so long to release this story, im been so busy, and still am with bloody stupid exams. Rrrrrrr.....  
  
If anyone hasn't noticed yet, this is James/Lily, Love/Hate. The whole proper Love part wont show up until a bit further into the story. These are some of my favourite stories =D.   
  
Anyway! On with the story and I hope you like reading it and reviewing it!  
  
~ FallenAngel ~  
  
Chapter One  
  
TWO YEAR'S LATER~*  
  
As she awoke from her slumber on a desk in the Griffindor Common Room, where she fell asleep doing her homework the night before, she knew that something was wrong. Call it womens intuition perhaps? She sat up quickly in her seat and looked her body over before rolling her eyes, sighing and removing her wand out of her robe. She thought, 'Can't think of anything better Potter? Out of all the year's ive known you, you always decide to do the same things over and over.' as she looked at her blushing pink arm's and legs, and her now toxic green hair. She stated the spell to return her body parts back to their original colours while yawning, then proceeded to pack away her books, quills and parchment into her shoulder bag and staggered towards the stairs which would take her to the 5thYear Girl's Dormitory.  
  
  
She stumbled into the dorm, trying to be as quiet as possible, as she tripped over the odd pillow reaching her trunk and pulling the lid open, while putting her school objects in. As she yawned, she noticed the time on her clock that she bewitched to work in the wizarding world. It read 1:21AM. 'Surely it's not that late?' She thought to herself as she grabbed her pyjama's, and showering items and towel before heading to the girls' showers. As she swung the door open, she had one of those bad feelings, like everytime she walked into a bathroom after the accident. After a few seconds, she shook her head out of the trance she was in, walked towards a mirror and surveyed herself.  
  
Now Lilian Audrey Evans was not one of those stuck up girls, like the other's in her dorm. With her dyed black hair that was up in a tight bun, and her fake brown eye's hidden by a pair of glasses which she didnt need, her terrible clothing, good grades, never speaking to anyone but her Aunt Nona and sometimes her teachers and her ability to always choose the seat closest to the proffessor during class, Lilian was usually called a teacher's pet and a nerd. Not only for her marks in school, but also for her McGonnagal like look about her. Most of the time. Lilian, or Lily as she liked to be called by her Aunt, never got bothered by the school poplulation, most of the time. But one group of boy's consisting of James Potter, her long time crush, her old boyfriend and the leader of the gang, Sirius Black, James' best friend, Remus Lupin, the smart one of the group, and Peter Pettegrew, who she disliked and didn't know why she hung out with the others. Together they were called the Marauder's, and played pranks on mainly Slytherins, Severus Snape and her. This was one of the other reasons she never talked, as she was picked on constantly by the most popular group of men in the school. And her saying something bad about them, would just make their cold attitudes worse towards her. At least she felt better thinking she only had a few day's before summer break started, so she had 6 full weeks to recompose herself, and get back to school.   
  
Lily let down her hair from its bun, watching it cascade down her back reaching a bit past her shoulders and removed her glasses and contacts, putting them in a case and placing them on the basin in front of her. As she looked up into the mirror she saw the Lilian Evans nobody knew, or even remembered, surveying her startling, piercing but beautiful emerald green eyes. She picked up her case and pin's from her hair, and started walking towards the last shower stall in the room, where she placed her case and her pyjama's on the stool beside the shower. She removed her robe and other clothing and put them in a pile near the stool, then stepped into the shower cubicle and turned the hot and cold taps to start her shower.   
  
Twenty minute's later, Lily emerged from her shower and draped her towel around her while grabbing her pyjamas from the stool and slipping them on. After getting her pyjama's on, Lily picked up her things and walked towards the door, but not before taking another sneak peak at herself before she changed back into Aurora Melissa Zachery. She chose these three names for her family, Aurora and Zachery, her parents and Melissa for her idol, her best friend who died in the accident.  
  
Lily walked into the girls dormitory once more but this time towards her bed, and put out her clothes for tomorrow and put her things away into her trunk. She placed her glasses case on the bedside table and shut the curtains around her bed, turned on her alarm, and jumped into her bed. As she fell asleep, the last thing she thought about was seeing her Aunt again.  
  
THE NEXT DAY~*  
  
Lily a.k.a Aurora, awoke in the morning with the constant noise of her roomates. She quietly slipped her hand out of the curtains and grabbed the glasses case, and put in her contacts, and slipped her hand back out, putting the glasses case back on the bedside table. Lily quickly slipped out of bed, the others ignoring her prescence and started to put her school things on and her glasses, making it look like she didnt know what she was doing beforehand. Ten minutes later when she had finished, she walked into the bathroom and put her hair up in its usual tight bun on top of her head and paded her way back towards her bed to put her pyjama's away, and start packing her school bag for another day.   
  
She walked down the stairs from the dorm with her schoolbag and out of the common room, ignoring the fan club of the marauders swooning over the four boys and started the walk towards the Hall. An old thought popped into her head as she jumped down the staircases two at a time, 'James was mine, He said he loved me, well Lily, and said we would stay together forever, no matter how far we are apart. But now look at him, he didnt even get depressed about Lily leaving, he just started seeing other girls...' Lily shook the thought out of her head, 'The only way he is mine again is if her old self came back. Do I want her to? What about the danger of the death eaters?'. She pondered this until she reached the doors of the Great Hall, where she shook her head of the thoughts, stood straight, and pushed the doors open. She walked into the hall and started to walk towards the end of the Griffindor table, until someone stepped in from of her, Lucius Malfoy. " Say, Aurora, where are your parents? Did they abandon you or something? I suppose they would with a daughter like you." Lucius sneered at her. Lily started to walk around Lucius but he just got in her way again. "What? Cat Got Your Tongue? You know you should have expected it from your Mudblood family to get rid of you. Someone with your looks shouldnt hang around with others because you curse them". And with that Lucius began to laugh maliciously while walking away from her, and Lily's eyes started to fill with tears as she walked towards the table once more.   
  
In the time she was being held up by Malfoy, the Marauder's and their fan club had entered the great hall and sat halfway in the table, to get a great view of the action.  
  
As Lily walked past the Marauder's, James stood up and started a little mocking display of Aurora, " Oh! Look at Me! I think I'm sssooo smart because I get good grades! Quick everyone! Look at me! I want everyone's attention by talking to Malfoy about my parents!" James put in a little of drama into his performance by pretending to cry, while most of the area where they were sitting   
laughed hysterically while looking at Aurora. As James wiped his eyes on his sleave, removing the tears he gained while laughing at Lily, he looked up at her once again and said, " Piss off Aurora. Your kind arent wanted around here. Like Lily, she obviously wasn't wanted around here either with the shit she got from everyone. She was a freak, just like you and you both would have been great together!", and went back into his fit of laughter with the rest of the fan club. Well most of them, Remus just sat there looking uncomfortable and mouthing sorry to Lily.  
  
Well, this did it for Lily, and the tears spilled out of her eyes and flowed down her cheeks. James looked at her once again, and his facial expression changed from taunting to confusion, because as he looked up, he didnt see Aurora anymore, but he saw Lilian, his best friend, the one he cared for, and the hurt he had caused her. "Lilian?" he whispered at the form, and Lily just shook her head and ran out the doors of the hall, down the corridor which would lead her to Dumbledores office.   
  
As Lily ran along the corridors getting to Dumbledore's office, the tears flowed down her eyes and onto the ground, leaving a trail to leave for someone to guess where she was going. Someone like James Potter. As Lily made it to the Gargoyle that lead to Proffessor Dumbledore's office, she took a deep breath to compose herself, wiped both her eyes, said the password (Chocolate Chip Muffins) and walked up the stairs. Before she even got a chance to knock at the door, Professor Dumbledore called to her, "Its alright Aurora, come in".   
  
Lily walked into the office and sat herself down on one of the cushy chair's in front of Professor Dumbledore's desk, started wringing her hands and while looking at the ground, started her speech. "Professor Dumbledore, would it be possible to become Lilian again? I miss my old life. I miss James..." She mumbled out while looking at her feet.  
  
"My. I havent heard you speak since the end of the 3rd year Lily. You have a beautiful voice. As for this changing back, I dont think you should. It might hold consequences nowone dare speaks of. But, I suppose you could make a guest appearance once in a while," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling at the sight of his best student.   
  
Lily took a deep breath," Thankyou Sir, this means so much to be to have your word on such an occassion. But I was wondering another thing." "Yes?" Dumbledore spoke, sounding like he already knew the question.  
  
" Could it be possible for me to be Re-Sorted and change my name again? I don't want to be Aurora any longer. Being around James without being able to hug him and kiss him really hurts and I wish I could just become myself again. Or get revenge on what he did to me for the past two years," Lillian said timidly, all the while becoming greatly interested in her hands.  
  
Dumbledore nooded his head in understanding and stated while reaching for the Sorting Hat, a few inches out of his reach, "I believe that could be aranged. Now, I will give you permission to leave school early and go home to Nona. God knows how much you miss her. In this time, I think you should change your looks and such, and think up a new name for yourself. Now to Re-Sort you."  
  
Lily slowly walked over to the stool in the corner of the room, and Dumbledore dropped the hat on her head, which resulted with Lily not being able to see. In less than a second the familiar voice of the Sorting Hat filled her ears and she smiled at the picture that filled her mind, of the Sorting Hat having a bath.  
  
'Miss Evans, once again interrupting my bath. Now what do I owe the pleasure?'  
  
'I want to be Re-Sorted Mr Hat.' Lily thought, knowing that the head could her what she thought.  
  
'As you wish, Miss Evans. Now, where to put you... Hmmm... No, not Griffindor again. Maybe Hufflepuff?'  
  
Lily grimaced at the sight of her as a Hufflepuff, and the Sorting Hat chuckled.  
  
'Ok ok, I get the point... No Hufflepuff... Hmm.. you would do well as a Ravenclaw, with your brains and knowledge you posess... No...Wait!.. I see a thirst for Revenge... A thirst for Power over a certain group of young men... That's it.. Its settled then!'  
  
And then the hat yelled the chosen house..... "SLYTHERIN!!!".  
  
'Well, Miss Evans, I await the next time we sort you. Goodbye Lily!'  
  
Lily stood up smiling saying thankyou to the professor and the Sorting Hat, walking out of Dumbledore's office and started down the stairs again. This time thinking about how much she was going to show James Potter next year how beautiful and interesting she actually was. And to get revenge.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
From the moment Aurora ran off, James suddenly stood up and took after her, much the dissapointment of the fan club and Marauders. As soon as he ran out of the Great Hall doors a thought struck him right in the face, 'Great. I dont know how to find her.' But as he thought this, he looked down and noticed the trail of tears, or what other people would say was water on the ground leading up to Professor Dumbledore's office. 'HOLY SHIT!", James yelled outloud to himself, "SHES GONNA GET ME EXPELLED!" And with that James sprinted the whole way to Dumbledore's office. James got there just in time to meet a happier looking Aurora coming out from behind the Gargoyle, but Aurora's smile suddenly dropped when she saw James. "Look...er... Aurora... uh.. I'm sorry about what I said before... I mean... like it was really mean and I didnt mean to hurt you so much.. so er... yeah Im sorry Aurora." James mumbled while looking at his shoes, while Aurora was frozen to the spot. 'He talked to me and didn't insult me! OH MY GOD! JAMES!' Aurora thought but quickly shook her head and broke out of the trance James put her in, and walked around him as quickly as possible.   
  
When James finally looked up, he noticed Aurora wasn't there, and turned around to face the hallway, and spotted her walking briskly ahead. As he jogged up beside her, he started apologising again, "Look Aurora I really didn't mean to hurt you like that." He waited for a reply, but it never happened. "Look the least you can do is reply to me." He said, quite irritated at Aurora. Still no reply to be heard from Aurora. "God. Didn't your parent's ever teach you manners!" He finally burst, and Aurora looked at him. Aurora's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Potter, I haven't spoken all year. And for information. I don't have any parents. THEY DIED!" She spat at him with venon in her voice, then Lily suddenly ran down the corridor leading to the entrance to the Griffindor Common Room.  
James sighed, 'I can never do anything right can I?' and ran off after her.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Well, Lily was once again crying, but not as bad as last time, as she made it to the Fat Lady. She gasped the password (Music Box) to the portrait and ran upstairs to her dorm. She started packing her things into her bags under her desk and in her trunk, while trying to wipe her eyes on her sleave, and hum a song to herself. When she had made sure she hadn't forgotten anything, and was finished packing, she shrunk her trunk to the size of a matchbox and put it in her pocket. Lily came down the stairs skipping one at a time, and looked around the Common Room, this being one of her last times in there, and left, quietly shutting the portrait of the Fat Lady, and saying farewell to her. As Lily made her way to the Entrance Hall, Albus Dumbledore, and Minerva McGonnagall were standing there, anticipating her arrival.   
  
"Aurora, both myself and Albus will miss you greatly. I can't believe that I am handing over my favourite student to Snape," The female professor whispered into Lily's ear while she shared an embrace with the older woman. As Minerva pull back to wipe her eyes on her hankerchief, Albus proceeded over to where the women were residing, and swept Lily up into his hug. Lily was once again caught up in so many emotions, she let herself cry onto Albus' shoulder. Albus was like a father figure for the poor girl since her parent's died, and it felt so good to be cuddled and fussed over like a child again. after both Professors McGonnagall and Dumbledore had composed themselves, Dumbledore started to say his farewell to the young witch, "Now, when you think of a suitable new name for yourself, Owl me and I'll organize all your transfer scripts and such. Have a good holiday Miss Zachery, and both Minerva and myself will hopefully see you after the holidays."   
  
With one more embrace from both the proffessor's, Lily started the long walk towards Hogsmeade to catch the Hogwart's Express back to London.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Well. Lets see how this looks. I was going to keep writing, but its taken me so long just to get this part of the story started, so I decided to post this part up. Thankyou for all my cool reviews. Youve given me great insight into what I should fix with my fic. Thanks!  
  
Anyway,  
Ill try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can!  
Review Me!  
  
~Mel~ 


End file.
